A Party for Two
by AmazonWariorPrincess
Summary: Harry and Draco both have a problem but it will take the help of their friends and some well planed out parties to fix everything! But will their friends get even more out of this? Summary sucks,full summay inside! Multipal pairings. Don't like don't read
1. Blushing

**Summary:** Harry and Draco have a problem; it turns out that neither of them want to be the enimies they were in the past. No, they were thinking a little more than friends! But they will need the help of their friends and some well thought out plans to make their dreams come true! This means late night rendezvous, secrets and lots of parties! But will their friends get more out of helping Harry and Draco than a 'Thank you'? Read and find out!

**Pairings:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy; Ron Weasley / Blaise Zabini; Hermione Granger / Theodore Nott; Dean Thomas / Pansy Parkinson; Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood

**Warning: **So yea, I did rate this M, and I'm betting it will end up that way but for right now it's not. I mean come on! You have to at least build up to the moment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the following story.(Sadly.) Everything written below that complies with 'Harry Potter' is all the work of the all great and powerful J.K. Rowling! I am making no profit form writing these stories. (Except my own personal happiness! And maybe the happiness of some very awesome readers?!!!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Blushing

Harry and Ron sat across from each other on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was the first of September and at ten to eleven, Hermione had yet to show up.

"I hope nothing's wrong! It's not like her to be late. Do you think I should...?" Ron rambled worriedly, but what he wanted Harry's opinion on, Harry would never know.

Harry had spent the summer with the Weasley's. After defeating Voldemort, no one felt it necessary that Harry return to the Dursley's, much to Harry's liking. So instead of spending his summer hiding from Dudley and his idiotic friends, he spent it playing Quidditch and exploding snap with Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

But in the quiet times, Harry found himself daydreaming. Not about Voldemort or the war. Not about all of the lives lost trying to save his own. Not even about Dumbledore or his parents. No, Harry Potter found himself daydreaming about a certain blond, with silver eyes as deep as oceans and a very lean, Quidditch toned muscles.

But they weren't thoughts of hate or disgust, but thoughts of lust and desire. Harry had woken up many nights during the summer very aroused and wet from dreams of his once most loathed rival.

Harry had long since accepted he was gay. It started in fifth year when, after Quidditch practice, he found Dean Thomas watching him as he showered. One thing led to another and by morning Harry found himself to be no longer a virgin. Since then, Harry had had many relationships but all of them remained a secret. Even thought the Wizarding world was not as opposed to homosexuality, as they weren't as influenced by religions as the muggles were, no one felt it prudent to announce it to anyone.

So, other than the Gryffindor house, Harry's sexual preferences' stayed under lock and key, save a select few. Harry wasn't worried about his fellow house mates knowing though. Everyone in Gryffindor was loyal to each other, so there was a slim chance anyone would ever find out.

Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang were the only people not in Gryffindor who knew about Harry that he hadn't gone out with. The others were Terry Boot and Justin FinchFletchley. In Gryffindor he had gone out with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Fred Weasley and Oliver Wood.

Harry sat staring out of the window, watching the ever-crazy platform nine and three quarters. He noticed a familiar mane of brown, bushy hair moving quickly through the crowd. He smiled. _At least when she gets in here Ron will shut up. _Harry though.

Harry had spent the better part of the summer trying to get Ron to admit that he like Hermione as he had already confessed he liked someone. Even though Ron denied it each time, Harry could see a blush on his cheeks which Harry took as a fairly obvious agreement.

Harry returned his focus to the platform. He felt the familiar tightening in his chest as he watched the students run to their parents for last minute hugs and kisses. He was taking his make-up seventh year and yet he was just as jealous as all of the other students as he had been on his first ever train ride to Hogwarts. They took the affections and reminders for granted. Harry could not see why they were annoyed by their parents for hugging them for just a little too long. Had he still had his parents, he would never have let go.

Mrs. Weasley did a good job of filling a part of the hole left in Harry's heart but still, it wasn't the same.

As the crowd started to clear, Harry saw Neville standing with Luna. But as they turned, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he could clearly see Luna and Neville holding hands.

"Good on 'im!" Harry said, forgetting that Ron had still been talking.

"What?" Ron asked, clearly confused with Harry's extremely off-topic outburst.

"Look! There, Neville and Luna!" Harry pointed at the couple now moving towards the train.

Ron moved closer to the window, momentarily forgetting what he was talking about.

"Blimey! Well, I guess we shoulda' seen it coming."

The boys were pulled out of their thoughts on this new topic by a not-so-subtle cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you're done spying on people, could you move your trash off of the seats so I can sit?" Hermione said looking at her two best friends.

Hermione had changed during the summer. Her hair was still long and a bit bushy but it hung nicely, framing her face. Her chest had filled out and her legs had grown longer. All in all, she had turned into a beautiful young woman.

"You look great 'Mione!" Harry complimented.

Hermione smile. "Your stuff." she reminded them motioning to the seats again.

"Why don't you just sit on Ron's lap? It'd save us all the trouble." Harry smirked evilly.

Ron blushed a deep shade of crimson and shot his best death-glare at Harry while Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked. She shoved some of Harry's things to the floor and sat down.

"How were your summers? I'm sorry I couldn't visit but my parents said I needed a break from anything magical. So guess what we did? We went to Italy! It was gorgeous! The art was so beautiful-". Hermione was cut off by Seamus and Dean coming into the carriage.

"Top o' th' mornin'!" Seamus exclaimed loudly. "Shove over Freckles!" He flopped down next to Ron cuddling up to the red head and running his hand up his thighs to Ron's crotch.

Much to everyone's amusement, Ron turned bright an even darker shade of red and squeaked, running over to Hermione for protection.

"Awww, what's wrong Freckles? I don't bite! At least not where people can see!" Seamus winked at Harry suggestively, who also blushed.

"Oi! You lads are a right bunch of poofs, ya know?!" Dean laughed.

"Am not!" whined Ron with his hands on his hips. One look at him and the remaining members of the compartment burst into hysterics.

Once they had calmed down and Ron was seated safely beside Hermione, normal conversation started. Well, as normal as you can get with five eighteen year olds, three of with are gay and one is a girl!

The whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express started off.

Hermione and Ron left for Head Girl and Boy duties. Originally, Harry had been offered the position. He instantly declined the offer though, saying he'd had enough responsibility for one lifetime. Only he and McGonagall knew of this and Harry intended to keep it this way.

Eventually Luna and Neville showed up. Harry smiled knowingly and opened his mouth to say something but Neville mouthed later before a sound could come out so he let it drop... for now.

Harry turned to the window once again. He was thinking of how people would react to him this year. He had decided that now the war was over and he didn't need to fear Voldemort that it was time to come out of the closet. All of the girlfriends he'd had in the past were just to divert people's attention. Cho knew and was very co-operative with the whole situation. The whole break up was just some quite talented acting. In truth Harry and Cho were good friends, just secretly.

The first name he thought of was Ginny. She would be just about the worst person to deal with this year. All summer she had been trying to get them back together. Just that morning she had tried to kiss him! He had been a bit harsh telling her she was _defiantly _not his type but she had to be stopped. He never technically went out with her. They just spent so much time together and she managed to kiss him once that everyone just said they were dating, and that fit nicely into Harry's "straight lie". But of course Ginny had to let it go to her head and now she was going to be a very big problem for Harry.

Ron. Ron had gotten over the fact that half his friends were gay but he still had issues. At least he didn't freak out Harry touched him anymore.

Draco. Harry wasn't sure when he started thinking of him as Draco but it hadn't been for long. He guessed it might have been around the time he saved Draco from the fiend fyre. When they were both on one broom, bodies pressed tight together, fighting for their lives. Harry hadn't told anyone about him fancying Draco but he guessed he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long.

Harry fell asleep against the window, imagining the welcome feast that was soon to come, and a certain blond he just couldn't wait to see.

* * *

**Authors Notes!**

Ok! So if you actually made it this far, I really like you right now!! If you already read this story but it was posted yesterday, then if was deleted, then it was re-posted as this, don't worry! I could NOT figure out how it worked! I'm a bit computerly chalenged! But I hope this worked!

If you reveiw and you have ideas and things for me to add into the story or tho change in the story, you're gonna have to tell me how to do it! Because I have the previously mentioned computer issues, I'm betting that I WILL have problems trying to fix/add what you said!

I'm gonna go ahead right now and say sorry for all of the spelling errors! I don't have a beta yet so it's just me who's spell checking this! And as well as being computerly challenged, I happen to also be spelling-impared! =D So it anyone would like to beta this, I would be MORE than greatful!!

So, ya! I think thats it! So PLEASEPLESEPLEASE review! Adding it to your story alerts is always great but I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I don't care if they say that you love the story or want it deleted from the internet! JUST RIVIEW!!!

**_Amazon Warior Princess =D_**


	2. Staring

**Disclaimer:** Still hasn't changed! I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the things in this story from the series! Sigh! But I'm working on it! ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Staring

Draco climbed onto the train, fully aware of the people staring at him. He knew it was only a small portion of lads staring because his family were deatheaters. In truth, he too was supposed to be one, but because he failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort denied him the _great honor_ of carrying the dark mark. The rest of the boys and the girls were staring because they either found him extremely attractive or they were jealous that he was more attractive than they were!

He was receiving this kind of treatment a great deal lately. Draco had decided after the war that he needed a bit of a fresh start and that meant a new look.

So he had his hair don't loosely with no product in it, because, as Pansy had told him once, it defined his face. His shirt and his jeans hugged him in all of the right places to show off his rock hard abs and his very nice butt.

Draco had spent a rather large amount of time outside this holiday and even though his skin never tanned, it only burned, with a couple of sun blocking charms he had ended up with a slight tan to his body and a fresh rosy colour to his face.

Draco walked down the corridor flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a tall, dark-haired Italian boy who was also extremely attractive. He was muscular and had a very hansom face. He too was wearing well fitting jeans and a button-up. Pansy was a short girl with black hair. She was curvy and had a beautiful face. She was wearing dark-wash jean capris, green flip-flops and a white halter top that made her look even prettier.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Narcissa all had Harry to thank though. He had defended them at their trials and they were released of all of their charges, staying free of Azkaban. Harry had tired to save Lucius too but there were just too much proof against him so he was forced into the clutches of the now inescapable prison.

During the past year both of Pansy's parents were killed by Voldemort for disobedience and to make a point to other deatheaters to do better. But just to enforce his message he made Pansy and Draco watch as he slowly tortured her parents, then killed them shamefully.

Pansy had to be sent to St. Mungos for three months because she had become mentally unstable. After a long and grueling process, the healers had deemed she was fit enough to go home. She had spent the remaining month of summer vacation with Draco and Narcissa at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had been captured and sent to Azkaban before she arrived so she had not seen him all summer.

Pansy was still very fragile and could not stand to be touched by most people but she refused to take her medication.

Nonetheless, she still walked down the train determined and gracefully with her head held high like Draco and Blaise beside her.

Although the Slytherins still appeared elegant, they lacked the air of ownership over everything.

The trio settled into their carriage, closing the door and curtains.

"I can't stand it!" whined Pansy sitting beside the window.

"What?" Blaise asked sitting next to her.

"The staring! It's driving me crazy! I know my parents were deatheaters but seriously! I'm not one nor have I ever been!" She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Don't worry Pansy! They're not staring at you, they're staring at me! I'm just that hot!" Blaise joked, winking at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy.

"Don't worry love. As long as we stick with Blaise and his ego, no one will _ever_ bother us!" Draco told her laughing.

Pansy laughed as Blaise looked wounded.

The door opened and Theodor Nott walked in.

"Figures you lot would be hidden away. I had to search this whole bloody train for you and everybody kept staring at me!" Theo complained.

"I can see why! You look hot Theo! What happened?!" Pansy laughed appraising her friend.

"I agree!" Draco said tilting his head to the side to better see Theo's backside.

Theo laughed sitting next to Draco.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mate!" Theo winked at Draco.

"I won't touch, I'm just looking!" Draco's eyes were fixed on Theo's stomach where his abs were plainly visible under his muggle clothes.

"Drakie...Draaaaaaakie...DRACO!" Pansy tried unsuccessfully to regain Draco's attention.

"Humph...Blaise! Guess what? I snogged Harry Potter!" Pansy bragged to the boy beside her.

"You did WHAT?!" Draco shouted, whipping around to look at Pansy.

"I knew that would get your attention!" Pansy smirked at a scowling Draco while Blaise and Theo laughed. "Just joking! Blaise and I have to go do our prefect rounds since _you _dropped out. Now don't let me hear you molested Theo or anything when I get back!"

"Ya! Save some of the action for me!" Blaise winked at his two friends and left with Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes and stared out of the window.

By this time the Hogwarts Express was well away form Platform 9¾.

Draco thought of the upcoming school year.

Blaise and Theo, along with himself were all gay. They had all been with one another at some point over the years.

This year would be the first year where Draco would be the odd man out, because not only did he actually like someone, but that someone was not in Slytherin. Instead, Draco had broken all of the unspoken Slytherin rules and fallen of a Gryffindor!

Now as if that wasn't bad enough, he had fallen for _the _Gryffindor, _the Golden Boy,_ Hogwarts very own Harry Potter!

Try as he might, he could not stop himself. He woke up many mornings just after having very vivid dreams about the raven-haired seeker.

As of right now only Pansy knew, but that would have to change. Draco was going to need a lot of help if he was going to follow through with his plan to ensnare Harry Potter.

* * *

**Authors Notes!**

So here it is! The second chapter that just WOULDN'T GO UP! yesterday! I was really and truely having a spaz! It just kept reposting chapter one! I swear, I would have kicked my computer if it wouldn't have broken my toe! But whatever! It's here now. So I hope you enjoy it!

And done forget... **REVIEW!!! **Story alerts are always great but I don't feel happy when you don't review! And an unhappy author makes sucky stories! Trust me!!!

**_Amazon Warior Princess! =D_**


	3. Smiling

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 3: Smiles

Harry woke up to a carriage with only himself, Luna and Neville in it. Neville and Luna were discussing something quietly, while holding hands. It appeared as though neither of them realized Harry had woken up. Harry took this moment to reflect on his friends.

Neville had grown up into a tall, muscular man. He had lost all of his baby fat but he still had a kind face and the ever present smile in his eyes.

'But holy crap! Neville is a total babe now!' Harry thought.

Luna too had grown up. She had lost the glazed over look in her eyes and was now a very down-to-earth person.

Her long hair was cut shorter and she wore a small amount of makeup making her look very pretty.

'Thank God she ditched her Butterbeer cork necklace!' Harry mused.

Harry yawned and stretched loudly, letting Neville and Luna know he was awake.

"Hello sleepy head!" smiled Luna. Harry noticed she still hadn't let go of Neville's hand.

"Mmm... hey. What's up?"

"Not much, I'm so excited about being in the same year as you guys!" Luna declared happily.

"Ya, but you won't have our classes. I already told you, the returning seventh years are separate." Neville said slightly sadly.

"That's okay! It'll still be fun!" Luna turned to Harry.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, nothin' new." Harry looked form Neville to Luna and back. "It's later." He reminded Neville.

Neville sighed. "Gran and Luna's Dad are friends so we spent a lot of time together this summer and we're seventeen and eighteen years old so you can pretty much figure out what happened next." he said as if he had told that story one too many times.

"Congrats!" Harry smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Boys." She mumbled under her breath.

"So where'd Seamus and Dean go?" Harry asked. "Never mind. Where'd Dean go? I can guess where Seamus is!"

Both Neville and Luna laughed.

"Him and Lavender are prefects so I guess they're in a meeting." Neville said.

"'Kay. Well I'm going to the loo. Be back in a minute." Harry got up and left the carriage.

He made his way down the train as quickly as possible to avoid the stares.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

As he was going back to the compartment, he heard sounds of someone whimpering in pain.

Moving along further, he found a frightened looking Pansy Parkinson hunched over on the floor. She had a large red slap mark on her face and was staring down the wand of Ginny Weasley.

"You're nothing but a no good deatheater whore! Don't you dare touch me! I'm about to hex you all the way into tomorrow!" Ginny hissed.

"Ginny! Stop! What are you doing?!" Harry asked running over.

"This bitch thought she could 'make everything better' by apologizing to me! I'm about to give her what she deserves." Ginny told Harry with a nastiness he had never seen form her before.

Ginny turned back to Pansy, intent on finishing what she'd started.

"Ginny! Don't!" yelled Harry, shoving Ginny's wand away from Pansy.

He knelt down next to the frightened girl.

"Pansy, are you okay?"

It was odd. Here was a girl he had known for the past seven years and yet he had never used her first name.

Pansy only nodded.

"Harry! What are _**YOU**_ doing?!" Ginny demanded, looking appalled.

"Ginny, seeing as you're being a bit of a bitch right now, could you sod off?" Harry shot over his shoulder.

Ginny flipped her hair and stormed off.

Harry turned back to Pansy.

"Let me help you up."

He put one hand on her wrist and the other on her waist and lifted her up.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Pansy said, her voice portraying not on the fear in her eyes.

She took a step forward but started to fall.

Harry caught her and put his arm around her waist.

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well I can get you back to your carriage but I'm crap at healing spells!"

"You'd have thought you'd have them down to an art after how many Quidditch games you've played!" Pansy laughed.

For once she wasn't trying to be mean or hurtful. Harry was glad she didn't mention Voldemort.

Harry chuckled too.

"Don't worry then. I'll just get Drakie to fix it." She decided.

Harry's heart beat faster at the mention of Draco but couldn't help laugh at the pet name Pansy had used.

"Drakie? As in Draco?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Shit! Don't you dare repeat that! He'll kill me!"

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

By now they were almost at Pansy's carriage.

Suddenly the door flew open and Draco Malfoy strode out. But once he caught sight of Pansy and Harry, he rushed over.

"Oh my God! Pansy! What happened? Are you okay."

"Ya, I'm good. I just sprained my ankle. Can you fix it?"

"Of course!"

Draco bent down to Pansy's foot, gingerly examining it. Harry had never seen such a look of care and worry on Draco's face. Draco waved his wand over Pansy's ankle and stood up.

"That should do it. Here give me your hand." Draco held out his hand.

So with Harry's hand around her waist and Draco holding her hand she tried her newly healed joint.

"I think I'm good now." Pansy let go of Draco's hand and turned to Harry. "Thank you Harry." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ya, anytime! I'm just sorry I wasn't there earlier. I'll be having a 'little chat' with her about that!" Harry smiled at Pansy.

Pansy smiled back and left for her seat.

"Potter," Draco started, turning to face Harry. "whatever you did was obviously pretty important. So however you helped Pansy, I just want to say thank you."

Draco smiled a true and sincere smile.

'Calm down!' Harry thought 'Draco is straight! He's probably going out with Pansy. That's why he was so worried about her.'

"Its Harry. And like I told Pansy, anytime."

Harry smiled back then turned and walked back down the train trying not to jump up and down screaming 'Draco Malfoy smiled at me!'.

* * *

**Authors Notes!**

Like it? Don't? REVIEW!!!!!! And if anyone has any comments, good, bad, okay, evil... JUST TELL ME!!! **REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**_AmazonWariorPrincess =D_**


	4. The Plan or In Love With the Lions

Author's Note: OMG!!! I am sooooooo sorry!! I pretty sure no one likes them anyways, but I forgot about Crabbe and Goyle!!! I was rereading my fic the other day and I was freaking out!! So I think I just added them into chapter 7. I'm hoping to have that chapter up in the next two weeks!! Yay!!!

Disclaimer: So, as much as I try, JK Rowling is still the all powerful being we know her to be because she still has the rights to all Harry Potter characters, plots, setting...etc! :'( Poor me!! But don't worry! I will have the rights soon enough!! Moohahahaha!!! *cough* Sorry about that...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plan or In Love With the Lions

Blaise came back into the compartment and flopped down onto the seat.

"Aarrrrggghhh! That just about killed me!" Blaise moaned.

"What? I know Granger is arse-numbingly boring but she can't have been that bad!" Theo laughed.

"Not that!" Blaise shook his head.

Draco sniggered.

"What?" Theo demanded, not happy being left out. "I don't get it!"

"I'm betting Blaise was having trouble not jumping the Weasel!"

Draco burst out laughing as Blaise moaned his agreement.

"The _Weasel_?!" Theo gasped. "How the bloody hell did you find it hard not to jump _him_?"

"Have you seen him? He's so hot and when he's nervous he chews on his bottom lip. He's a bloody good Quidditch player. God, it was all I could do not to just snog him right there! His lips are so full and he kept pouting! Aarrrrggghhh! I can't stand it!" Blaise moaned.

With that, he pounded his head against the wall.

Draco and Theo were laughing do hard they almost fell out of their chairs.

As much as Draco laughed at Blaise, he was secretly relieved that he was not the only one with a crush on a Gryffindor.

Once Theo and Draco had settled down, something caught his attention.

"Blaise," Draco started, "where's Pansy?"

"Loo."

"But that was twenty minutes ago. I'm going to go look for her." Draco said standing up.

He opened the door. He had only taken three steps out of the carriage when he saw Pansy standing there with Harry Potter's arm wrapped around her waist, laughing quietly.

He immediately felt jealous. What was Pansy thinking? She knew Draco liked Harry. But with a quick look over the two, he saw that Pansy was hurt. She was limping, had a big red mark on her face and some fresh, minor cuts and bruises.

Worry and care replaced the jealousy and Draco was at Pansy's side in an instant.

"Oh my god! Pansy! What happened? Are you okay?" he gushed.

"Ya, I'm good. I just sprained my ankle. Can you fix it?"

To most people, it would look as if Pansy felt no pain at all but Draco had known her all his life. He could see she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Of course!"

After a quick examination, he could see Pansy was right, and her ankle was sprained.

With a simple movement of his wand, Draco healed Pansy's ankle.

'I'll have to teach her that spell.' Draco thought. 'She needs to at least be able to fix a sprained ankle.'

He stood back up.

"That should do it." He reached out his arm. "Here give me your hand."

Pansy took Draco's offered hand and tested out Draco's healing job.

Draco noticed Harry still hadn't let go of Pansy's waist.

He felt his chest contract and wished he was in Pansy's place more than anything.

"I think I'm good now." Pansy said breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

She dropped Draco's hand and turned to Harry.

"Thank you Harry."

Pansy leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek.

Draco could have screamed. Pansy just kissed the object of his affection, the only reason Draco agreed to come back to Hogwarts for the make-up year. And yet said reason appeared completely unfazed by the kiss.

"Ya, anytime! I'm just sorry I wasn't there earlier. I'll be having a 'little chat' with her about that!"

Harry smiled at Pansy, causing Draco's jaw to clench.

Pansy smiled back and drifted into her carriage. This left Draco and Harry alone in the hallway.

"Potter," Draco said with none of his normal snarky-ness, turning towards Harry. "whatever you did was obviously pretty important. So however you helped Pansy, I just wanted to say thank you."

He could see a look of confusion cross Harry's face at the sincerity of Draco's words but the smile that followed made Draco giddy.

Draco shot Harry a true smile and tried not to jump him right there.

"It's Harry, and like I told Pansy, anytime."

Harry turned and walked down the corridor.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco returned to his seat with a glazed-over expression.

"Drakie, I think you need to tell them now." Pansy said, motioning to the other boys around her.

"I guess." Draco turned to the other members of the compartment.

Pansy closed the door again and charmed the curtains shut. Once she had placed a silencing charm on the carriage, Draco started talking.

"I fancy Harry." He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see their faces.

"As in Potter?" Blaise asked.

Draco only nodded his head, still not looking up.

"Well... that's different... but not unexpected I guess." Theo mused. "Don't you think Blaise?"

"So that's why you looked relived when I told you I fancied Ron!"

Draco looked up now.

"Ron? When did we start calling him that?" Pansy asked.

"Right after Draco started calling Potter 'Harry'!" Blaise smirked.

"Plus there's too many Weasley's." Draco added.

Pansy shrugged.

"So what's the plan?"

Everyone turned to look at Theo.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well, the plan to get Pot- Harry to go out with you. You can't tell me you don't have a plan!"

Draco smiled at his friend.

"Of course I have a plan! But I'll need all of your help to make it work."

"Why the hell do you think were here? To bask in your glow?" Blaise rolled his eyes at the insecurity in the voice of Slytherin's Ice Prince.

"Right then." Draco went straight to business mode. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Author's Note:

So there you have it; chapter 4!!! YAY!!!

Please tell me what you think! Good, bad, terrible? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!!! Adding me to your story alerts is great but it still doesn't tell me what you think!! SO REVIEW!!! =D

_**AmazonWariorPrincess =D**_


	5. Acceptance

Author's Note: So, I still don't have a beta, meaning there WILL be typo's. Any help would totally be accepted! And appreciated!! A lot!!!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still belong to JK Rowling. :( But I will get you my pretties!! And your little Hippogriff too!!!... yaaaaaaa...

* * *

Chapter 5: Acceptance

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry sat down in his seat with a huge smile on his face. All thoughts of what Ginny did were replaced with Draco, and the genuine smile that Harry had seen.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked giving Harry a funny look. "You look like you got kissed by Viktor Krum or something! What's got you so happy?"

Harry sighed deeply, his smile fading slightly.

"Well, I guess I'd have to tell you sooner or later." Harry looked down smile now completely gone.

"Are you okay Harry? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Hermione kneeled in front of him.

"No nothing like that." Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "I fancy Draco." he breathed.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione sat back on her heels.

She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then turned to Harry beaming.

"That's fantastic!"

Harry looked up and smiled shyly.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Ron demanded.

"You have to tell them too, you know." Hermione said softly.

Harry sighed again.

Just then Seamus and Dean walked in.

"Hey Harry! God, it took me forever to find him... with Terry Boot...!" Dean nodded to Seamus.

Seamus shrugged and smiled.

"What's up?" Seamus asked.

"Well Harry was about to tell us something very important so shut up and listen!" Ron snapped.

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"IfancyDraco." he said too quickly for anyone to understand.

"What?"

Harry sighed for a third time.

"I fancy Draco."

The carriage was silent.

Luna was the first to speak. "I think you two would look cute together! You know there's a fine line between love and hate."

Harry looked up and beamed at her. He was so happy that so far two of his best friends were being so accepting.

"Good for you!" Neville smiled kindly.

"Ya!" Dean agreed.

"Damn it Harry! Now there's one more person who's off limits!" Seamus whined!

Harry's eyes widened at this. "How do you know he's even gay?!"

"Well I don't exactly. But I'll help you find out!" Seamus winked. "The proper way, I mean!"

"We all will. Help you get him I mean." Hermione promised.

Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus all nodded their agreement.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry turned to Ron who had just spoken.

"W-w-what?" Harry stuttered.

"Well we're going to have to come up with a really good plan if we're going to get you with Malfoy... or, I guess its Draco now."

Harry was positively beaming.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's not like you have a choice in who you like." Ron looked like he wanted to say more but didn't, so Harry didn't push him.

Instead Harry got up and wrapped Ron in a tight hug. When Harry let go he could see that Ron was smiling too.

Harry sat back down and turned to Hermione.

"Any ideas?" he asked her.

"Well first step is to find out if he's gay."

"I think we can do that!" Seamus laughed.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

Draco looked at each of his friends.

"I have a three step plan. Step one; we have to find out if he's gay. Pansy you're going to be a big part of this step. Become his friend, watch him. Who does he look at, what does he want?

"Step two. Step two, well, and step three all rely on step one. But if he is gay, then we have to make him fancy me. This means we have to befriend his friends. Yes Blaise we can work on hooking you up with Ron. This also means parties. Any excuse, every weekend, all the time.

"Step three; get us together. As long as step two works, I should be able to do this step on my own."

Draco sat back to look at his friends.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Umm, no, I don't think so." Pansy thought for a moment. "Wait, who's on party duty?"

Draco smiled. "You can be, although don't get too crazy!"

Pansy smirked, clearly ignoring the last part of Draco's sentence.

"We'd better get our robes on. We'll be at school in about an hour." Theo said pulling out his robes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so if you haven't noticed, everyother chapter is suppost to be switching from Harry to Draco's POV. But when I was writing it, what was suppost to be Draco's POV and chapter 6 was like, one page of writing. And I mean hand writng, skipping every other line after paragraph. So I couldn't very well make it it's very own chapter (I hate short chapters, there pointless!). Also, I didn't want to add it into chapter 4 'cause I liked how that one ended in a cliff hanger! So I decided to split this chapter. I hope you enjoy what took me a very long time to figure out!

And as always... REVIEW!!! please!

**_AmazonWariorPrincess =D_**


	6. Points for Creativity

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I still don't own 'em... despite my best efforts!

Author's Note:

I felt this was too important to leave for the bottom-of-the-page author's note. Okay, so for any new readers, this wont affect you, but for any old readers, I have decided to change some of the pairings up. Don't worry, it's not the HarryXDraco relationship!! But I siad I would have a HermioneXSnape, DeanXTheo and PansyXCharlie W. relationships... I lied! I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to them. While ago, I was trying to map out furture chapters, and for what I want to happen, HermioneXSnape just seemed creepy! (Even though it's one of my favorite couples) So I had to re-work a bit of it, but I think it should end up okay!

Oh, and to **_njferrell, _**don't worry, Seamus is still going to be our little man-slut!!! Oh, ya! Heads up to all, Seamus is going to be a man-slut!!!

Have fun, to all you amasing readers and ESPECIALLY reviewers!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Points for Creativity

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station at quarter to five.

Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna all crammed into a carriage. There were many cries of shock as people started to see the Thestrals for the first time. It was sad that so many people had see death but for Harry and Luna it was kind of funny. At least it proved they weren't crazy.

Luna turned to Harry with a smile and winked. Harry smiled back and turned to look out the window.

McGonagall had made Harry Quidditch captain again so he had tryouts to plan. But Ron and Hermione were in the prefects' carriage so Harry couldn't even ask Ron for his opinion on things right now.

The ride to the castle was very short this year. In no time at all everyone's things had been placed in their rooms and all students were in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin.

The Sorting Hat sang a different kind of song this year. The new song was about keeping the peace and making new friendships. Little did anyone know, this song would start the changes of a lifetime.

The feast this year was bigger than any other a Hogwarts student had ever seen! The food was piled high over everyone's heads! There was chicken, lamb, roast beef, turkey, steak, meat pies, ham, fish and shellfish! There were stuffing's, salads, pastas, shepherds pie and every kind of cooked vegetable imaginable! There were fruits, cheeses, and just about every type of muggle or magical pudding, pie, pastry, tart or cake! Then there were teas, coffees, hot chocolates and hot apple ciders to finish everything off!

It was a feast that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud.

Harry and Ron as well as most of the other Gryffindor boys were far too preoccupied with the mountains of food to bother with talking. Hermione finally gave up trying to converse with the boys and struck up a conversation with Lavender Brown.

Once everyone had eaten their fill and the tables had been cleared, McGonagall stood up for the customary welcoming speech.

When the room was silent, she started to speak.

"Welcome! To our newest students, welcome to Hogwarts! To our returning students, welcome back! I wish to start out by reminding all that regardless of the past few months, the forbidden forest is still out of bounds, meaning no one will be entering it. Next, I would like to inform everyone of some new changes being made around the school.

"Hogwarts will now be under an inter-house partnership. This means that certain houses will be mixed with others at different times during the year.

"During lessons, you will be working with someone from another house. This includes projects, assignments, desk partners and some homework."

There were several outraged cries at this point and a soft murmur of disapproval. Everyone was silenced a moment later by a piercing look from McGonagall.

"I know this may seem like the end of the world for some of you but in light of recent events, the staff and myself feel that this will help improve Hogwarts."

Harry could see Snape smirk at this. It was a slightly disgruntling image.

_He's up to something. There's no way he could be happy about having to mix his Slytherin's with the rest of us._ Harry thought.

"Now there is one more change to be made." McGonagall continued. "Three meals a week will be shared with another house. Every Tuesday breakfast and dinner as well as Thursday dinner will be combined meals. This means that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will eat together and Gryffindor and Slytherin will be together."

The entire Gryffindor and Slytherin tables stood up in an angry outburst except for four of the seventh year Slytherins and six of the seventh year Gryffindor. The ten people most expected to be upset were the ten the most pleased with the new turnofevents.

It took McGonagall a full ten minutes to settle everyone down again. When the hall was silent again, she continued.

"I understand this may not be ideal situations for most of you but in light of recent events, we are committed to make new bonds."

She finished her speech with a look of finality, silencing all.

"Could I please see the prefects and the head girl and boy after the feast in my office. Now get good nights sleep because your classes will be starting first thing tomorrow."

The sound of moving benches and outraged comments filled the hall.

"The old birds finally gone 'round the bend!" Ron said incredulously. "How does she think that the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses could actually spend time together without killing each other? I mean, it's all great that we might be pleasant with one another... or a little bit more than friendly in Harry's case," Ron smirked at Harry who blushed. "but the _entire two houses?_ She's crazy!"

"Well I think it's a good idea! We all need to work together now, some defiantly more than others." Hermione looked pointedly at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who shook his head.

Draco and Pansy, and maybe even Zabini and Nott were one thing but the whole Slytherin house? Harry wasn't sure if everyone was going to survive this year!

Harry left with Seamus, Dean and Neville for the Gryffindor tower while Ron and Hermione went to McGonagall's office.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

The common room looked just the same as every year. Comfortable armchairs by the fire, tables and chess boards by the windows and everything coloured in Gryffindor reds and golds.

The four boys made their way to their dormitory. It too looked just the same as every year.

They started to unpack but being eighteen year old boy an all-out pillow fight brawl ensued.

It was ten o'clock when Ron finally returned to find his four roommates all lying on the floor breathing heavily, laughing. He laughed too and flopped down on the floor beside them.

"How was the meeting, Ron?" Dean asked, after he'd caught his breath.

"I'm gonna _die_ this year!" he moaned. "McGonagall mixed up the duty partners. Hermione's paired up with Pansy Parkinson and I'm stuck with _Blaise Zabini!_"

"I'm not sure what you're complaining about!" Seamus said rolling onto his side. "He's one damn good shag! He's a pretty good snog too!"

Harry, Dean and Neville laughed as Ron through a pillow at Seamus.

"Shove off!" Ron laughed.

"Suit yourself!" Seamus replied with a wink.

"But seriously! What am _I_ going to do? Sorry Sea, but I don't intend on snogging Zabini in every dark corner we pass!"

"Ya, 'cause he doesn't have to will power to wait until they get into the dark corners!" Seamus whispered to Neville.

Ron glared at Seamus while Neville and Dean laughed.

"Well, he can't be that bad Ron." Harry said turning his head to look at his best friend. "I mean when I was talking to Draco and Pansy today they almost seemed... I dunno... caring. Sweet almost. Maybe the rest of the Slytherins changed too."

"Someone go get Pomfrey! I think someone's screwed with Harry's head!" Dean yelled laughing.

The rest of the boys laughed while Harry glared at Dean.

"Wait!" Ron looked at Harry oddly. "When were you talking to Mal-Draco and Park-Pansy?"

Harry looked down.

"Don't get mad Ron... but when I was coming back from the loo on the train I sorta..."

"What?"

"Well, I saw Ginny beating up Pansy. Pansy had some cuts and slap-marks on her face and she ended up with a broken ankle. Ginny was just about to start hexing her after some really terrible comments when I stopped her.

"It was kind of depressing actually. Pansy was on the floor crying with cuts and bruises all over staring down Ginny's wand while Ginny was going all bitch-crazy on her."

Ron's eyes had narrowed and his ears were as red as tomatoes.

"Ron, mate, are you okay?" Harry asked, suddenly worried.

"She's been doing this all summer too! Every time you left the room!" Ron fumed. "You should have seen her and mum! I swear one of them was going to end up dead. But since mum didn't kill her, I guess I will."

Ron stood up and turned towards the door.

Almost as if they had it planed, Seamus jumped up and the door while Neville and Dean grabbed Ron.

"Now don't get to hasty there mate!" Dean said not letting go of a struggling Ron.

Harry stepped in between Ron and the exit.

"Ron, what exactly were you going to do to Ginny?" Harry asked warily.

"I'm not quite sure yet but I better be getting points for creativity!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Akkkkk!!!! You have NO IDEA how disapointed I am with my self! I have had this chapter writen out for WEEKS and yet I'm only posting it today! Sigh! I'm sooooooooooo sorry!!! I know I promised I would have this up WAAAAAAYYYYYY sooner!!! =(

Also I was reading my story on the internet for the first time a few days ago (with out going through my profile first, just using the search) and I saw how short my chapters are!! I love it when people have nice long, juicy chapters to read and mine are like McDonalds Happy Meal bugers compared to the Keg steaks! Wimpy!! I'm soooo disapointed! But reviews might make me feel better!! =D

Oh, and I'm not sure if the people who cadded this story to their 'Alerts' get notices if I change things, but every once and a while I will read through my published story and notice mistakes, or things I want to change, so don't worry if you do get little notices. If I add something in that is of real importance, I'll make sure to write that in the chapter it influecnces.

And lastly, I want to thank EVERYBODY who took their precious time to review! Every single one of you made me really, _really, _**really, _really, REALLY_** happy! But I want to give special thanks to **_njferrell_** for the awesome reviews and ideas! And I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't sent you the new fic yet! I have had no time for myself. I was lucky (in a twisted way) today because I was sick and couldn't go to school so I had some free time to type out this story.

So, as always... review, review, REVIEW!!!!!

AmazonWariorPrincess! =D


	7. Author's Note

**Attention Readers:**

Hey all! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I actually had abandoned this story with the intention of COMPLETELY reworking it. Because of recent reviews, I may actually continue it, but I don't actually like what I've written any more, so I may just continue with the whole reworking it thing.

Let me know what you think: finish it, or fix it?

I personally don't like this story. The plot line's okay, and can be tweaked to seem better, but the story itself as is complete and utter garbage. So it's all up to you, dear readers! No pressure! ;)

AmazonWariorPrincess :)


End file.
